Never, Ever
by Vaati The Wind Sorcerer
Summary: HarryCho. Harry goes wandering after another of Dumbledore's 'lessons' and finds a depressed, beautiful and slant eyed girl with a blade in her hands and blood on her robes. OneShot.


(AN (plus a disclaimer): I do not, and never will I might add, own the stories of Harry Potter and I do not make any money by writing this little fanfic. All hail J.K Rowling! (Here's the author's note). I suggest that if you are not a fan of Harry and Cho, you would do well to not read this and if you do then _please_ spare me from any flames or bad criticism!)

Warnings: Attempted suicide and AU.

Never, Ever.

A low, irritated growl escaped Harry's throat as he sat there on the couch in the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione were bickering again and normally Harry would have ignored them, but he had just returned from another 'lesson' witch Albus Dumbledore and he had to think over some things.

Like how in the world he would be able to persuade Slughorn to give him and Dumbledore a very important memory.

Harry really needed a good plan, as he had never had a tongue made of silver.

But it had to be done nonetheless.

"... Honestly, Ronald, the NEWTs are the most..." Harry heard Hermione shriek.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! Where you going, mate?" Ron suddenly asked Harry, who had risen from the couch and began to walk towards the portrait hole.

"I need to think... in peace." The Chosen One said and then left the common room.

And just before the portrait of the Fat Lady shut behind him, he could hear his bestfriends begin to argue again.

"Those two, when are they going to realise that they fancy eachother?" Harry asked himself and continued to walk away from the common room.

And then he returned to the state he was in before Hermione and Ron began to bicker, the thinkin' mode. If anyone had seen him the first reaction would probably have been: "A souless person? Wicked!"

But of course, Harry was far from souless.

He was only brought out of seemingly 'souless' state he was in, when he heard a feminine sob coming from within a door he had only seconds ago passed.

Harry stopped dead in tracks and went back towards the door and found it to be opened slightly, and when he opened it slightly he saw who the sobbing girl.

Cho Chang.

His first thought was: "Let's go, Harry!" But then he saw the blade in her hand and the blood on her robes, she was going to kill herself!

Harry could not let that happen, and so he burst through from the door and ran forward to the petrified girl.

He wrenched the blade out of her small hands and threw it into a corner.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Cho!?" He yelled, his worry and anger showing on his rather handsome face.

Cho didn't answer, she hung her head in shame as the tears continued to fall. Meanwhile Harry had tore a piece of his robes of and bandaged Cho's cut wrist with it.

But then he felt a sharp pain on his cheek, Cho had slapped him!

"Why did you stop me!? Me and Cedric would have been reunited again!" She screamed at him, Harry grabbed her head with both of his hands and forced her to look into his bright green eyes.

"You think Cedric would have wanted you to take your own life? He would have wanted, no he _want_ you to live your life!" He said and then let go of her face.

Cho continued to cry as she nodded to herself, Harry was right and she knew it.

"Tell me, Harry... tell me what happened that night in the graveyard." She begged when she stopped crying, though she still had a few tears left on her cheeks.

Harry knew it would have come to this sooner or later, he always knew. And after carefully wiping her tears away with his thumb and taking Cho's hand in his own, only then did he begin to tell her about the last moments of Cedric Diggory.

Cho gasped when he told her about the portkey, sobbed when he told her about Cedric's death and she hugged him comfortingly when he told her about Lord Voldemort's resurrection.

They stayed that way even after the story was long since finished, their bodies hugging the other tightly.

But finally they broke apart.

"I am sorry, Cho. I am sorry for not telling you when we had that date in Hogsmeade, and I am even more sorry for letting you go only for you to fall deeper into depression!" Harry looked down and Cho pulled his head up again.

"But you _did_, Harry. You _did_ and for that I thank you! Last year was hard for both of us, with Cedric's death and all, but you did at least try to stay strong! I don't have your strenght or courage, Harry, so I bathed in my misery. But henceforth, I am going to be strong just like you, and hopefully become your girlfriend again!" She said and Harry smiled at her.

"I like you, Cho. I like you very much, but I can only get together with you again if you do this because you feel the same and not because of something else." He answered.

"Harry Potter, I like you very much. I... I think I love you! You were there for me as much as you could, but I didn't see that. And I have finally realised it! Will you be my boyfriend, Harry?" Cho asked, looking into his green eyes with her own chocolate coloured eyes.

"Yes I'll be your boyfriend, Cho Chang! On one condition..."

"What?"

"Never, ever try to kill yourself again!" Harry replied and with that brought Cho into an embrace and crushed his lips against hers.

And Cho Chang kept her promise. To Never, ever try to kill herself one more time. She kept it through her seventh year, after which she went out hunting for Horcruxes with Harry. Only the two of them.

After Voldemort's fall they got married and had kids, with Cho still keeping her promise to her love.

Never, ever try to kill herself again.

AN: What did you think? Too short, or perhaps it was brilliant? Well, the only way for me to find is for you to review this story.


End file.
